


The Doctor and the Jedi

by Denegressi



Series: The Doctor has a heart [1]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Chelli Lona Aphra is my love, Established Relationship, M/M, They all have a dirty mouth, introspection about Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denegressi/pseuds/Denegressi
Summary: Luke and Din are happily married, Din is not sure whether or not he aproves of his husband's friendship with Doctor Aphra. Especially when they both disappear into their adventures...
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: The Doctor has a heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Doctor and the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not familiar with the character of Doctor Chelli Lona Aphra, this might sound too strange, but maybe it will get you curious enough to explore her, believe me, it’s worth it, especially if you’re someone fascinated by Vader, like me. Anyway, even if you’ve never heard of her, and still you’re taking the time to read this, you’re a champ! She's the first cannon queer in SW, that I know of, so she totally deserves the attention!
> 
> I took a lot of liberties with Luke’s character in this, but I still hope you find him more or less in character.
> 
> Also, I really don’t feel comfortable writing SW swear words and these two swear a lot so please be patient with me :)
> 
> This work was beta'd by the wonderful @watthefuckidk :) huge thanks!

“Why do you always drag me to these things?”

“You keep coming back, honey, so I’m not sure why you’re asking. It’s not like I can force you into something you don’t want oh great Jedi.” Chelli snickered from their hiding position.

They were being shot at from fuck knows where and Luke sighed grabbing his saber.

“Admit it Skywalker, I’m just too much fun to be around.” Chelli quipped.

“I have a lot more fun rolling in bed with my husband.” Luke replied wryly.

“I don’t doubt that, he’s a hot piece that Mando! If you’re into that, I mean. Now, come on, I’ll cover you, let’s get through these bastards.”

“ _You_ cover _me_? I’m helping you so you should be the one being covered!”

Chelli winked at him. “They’re all droids, you can let your energy out without a heavy Jedi conscience. You’ll thank me later.”

Luke groaned in annoyance but he knew it was to late to back out now.

They had gotten themselves in that situation because Doctor Chelli Aphra had a bounty on her head yet again. She escaped, as she always does (she’s quite good at surviving, Luke had to give her that) but the hunter got away and she couldn’t have that.

Getting out of their hiding place, Luke ignited his green saber and launched himself at the droids. True to her word, Chelli was right by his side with her two blasters.

“He’s hiding in that hut,” Luke shouted over the sound of blaster droids. As predicted, they weren’t exactly difficult to get rid of, and they soon had the hunter cornered.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you asked me to come… You could handle this perfectly fine on your own.” Luke mumbled as he hooked his saber back on his belt. “You fooled Darth Vader, this is not even a challenge.”

“Well, your dear father was not as clever as he thought. As for this hunter, I don’t know him and I don’t usually underestimate people.”

“Anakin Skywalker is my father, not Vader.”

“Honey, it’s the same. You’re still in denial after all these years.” Luke rolled his eyes as they approached the hut. “And I only fooled him because he was trapped. He had been trapped for about twenty years and people never think straight when they’re in the corner.”

“Like that bounty hunter?”

“Exactly. Now let’s see what he’s made of.”

*

“I can’t believe you killed him…”

“In self defense!”

“I’m not letting you near my kid anymore.”

“Not possible, Grogu happens to love me!”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

Chelli chuckled and started the ship as Luke sat in the co pilot’s seat. “You know I had no choice, he had a bomb and he was ready to blow us all up.”

“There’s always a choice and I could have taken control of his mind.”

“He wouldn’t be worth it…”

“People say the same about you all the time, you know?”

“Oh I do! I’ve been hearing it since I was a child! My own family was quite vocal in that regard.”

Luke shook his head, smiling at his friend. “You’re impossible.”

“I love you too, honey. Now let’s take you back home so Mando won’t start calling me the worst names in Mando’a.”

“He probably already is.”

“I was being ironic, of course he is. He started it yesterday so he’s probably run out of vocabulary by now.”

Luke shook his head again and leaned back on his seat as Chelli made the jump to hyperspace.

“You really think of Anakin and Vader as the same person?

Now it was Chelli’s turn to sigh. She didn’t want to talk about it, she just wanted to sit back and enjoy the flight, basking in the sweet flavor of having her revenge over that bounty hunter. But Luke had become her only friend in the whole galaxy so she kind of owed him that. The thought sometimes made her laugh at how improbable it sounded, but here they were. Truth be told, and surprisingly, they didn’t talk that much about Vader.

“The key is that I don’t see Vader as the big bad guy everyone does. I’m not saying he wasn’t twisted and evil but in reality it was because at that point there was nothing else for him. He had nothing to live for.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you really look at it, he was no more than Palpatine’s very powerful slave. And the irony of it all was that the Emperor despised him.”

“How so?”

“In front of others he would put Vader in a pedestal as his right hand; but behind the scenes it wasn’t like that. The first time I worked for your father it was right after you blew up that thing.”

“That thing… It was the fucking Death Star!”

“Whatever, don’t expect me to stroke your ego for free like everyone else,” she smirked. “Anyway, the Emperor had been ready to kill Vader at the time… But he knew death was something Vader wished for so he’d never grant him that. Hence the years of torture… It got worse and worse as he failed to put an end to the Rebellion.” Biting on her lower lip, she cursed, knowing that she’d have to keep talking about it. “Beetee, take control of the ship just in case, will you?” She asked her droid.

Luke seemed to be deep in his thoughts and for a moment she considered just changing the subject, but it was too late. “When have I started to put other people’s interests over my own?” She mumbled to herself.

“When you betrayed me, many years ago and for the first time in your life you felt the bitter taste of regret.” He said smirking.

“Very funny. But not completely true. It wasn’t the first time.”

“It is if I say it is!” Luke laughed, teasing her. “But really, we don’t have to talk about it… But you know I get curious, no one who’s still alive knows Vader the way you did. Not even close.”

“There was not much to know anyway, Luke. He was a puppet, used to inflict pain and fear on others so the Emperor could have them under control. But he wasn’t guiltless, not by any chance. You say there’s always a choice, right?”

“He did make a choice and died for it.”

“Yeah, well, it seems no one can resist your charms, Skywalker. You even melted an old Dark Lord’s heart.”

“Why are you making it sound creepy?”

“Just teasing you. But seriously though, something tells me that Anakin had the same issues. A person doesn’t _just become_ a Sith Lord, it takes trauma, and manipulation and… ambition maybe? Anakin had to have all those ingredients and that’s why I don’t think of him and Vader as different people. It certainly does make you and people who knew Anakin feel better to think that way, doesn’t mean it’s right or fair.”

Luke seemed to consider all this and he had to admit that he agreed at a certain extent.

“You can tell me to fuck of, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Luke smiled. “You’re probably right, though.”

“Probably,” she snorted turning around on her chair to take over the ship again. “Thank you Beetee, you can leave the ship to me now.” Beetee beeped and rolled away from the controls. “People change all the time, honey. That doesn’t mean they cease to be one person and become another. It’s a progress, sometimes we go in one direction then it changes, we go back, we go forward, we do terrible things, we redeem, or we only do good and then we have one bad day and bam! We do something we’ll regret for the rest of our lives. We’re always in motion and changing names doesn’t really change who we are.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“I’m a Doctor, didn’t you know?” She turned around for a moment, flashing him a trademark grin.

Luke chuckled. “Yeah, right, now take me back to my husband will you? I’m craving good sex.”

“I thought Jedi had no cravings…?”

“I thought former Imperials had no heart?”

“We’re even then.” She winked.

*

“Aphra! You _di'kut_!”

“Mando! I missed you too!”

“You’re pushing his buttons… And not the right ones,” Luke whispered to his friend as they exited the ship, flashing one of his brightest smiles at his husband.

Grogu was right behind Din, beaming contentedly. Much to his parents’ dismay, he went straight to Chelli.

Luke pretended to be hurt by his son’s actions and fell dramatically to his knees. “What about me?”

“What is that on your face?” Din asked getting closer and pointing to Luke’s right cheek; the Jedi got up and walked closer to his husband.

“It’s just a scratch.”

“You’re bleeding Luke!”

Chelli was too caught up in Grogu, who was now in her arms, to notice the Mandalorian clenching his fists as he turned his visor to her.

“Din!” Luke called, bringing him out of his trance with a hand on his helmet. “I’m fine,” he said, pressing his forehead to the Madalorian’s helmet.

“Your parents are disgusting, you know that?” Chelli looked at Grogu with evident mirth in her eyes. “They make everyone sick with their undying love,” she mocked. Grogu cooed and closed his eyes as he pressed his head into her neck.

“I can hear you Aphra!”

“Of course you can! And I’m telling no lies. Even Leia agrees with me, and fuck knows how rare that is.”

“Language!”

*

“Why do you enjoy so much going on these crazy missions with her?” Din asked later that night, as they lay in bed, on their sides facing each other. The Madalorian kept running his fingers up and down Luke’s side, feeling the lightning scars alternated with soft skin. Luke had his eyes closed, still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, his skin radiating that characteristic warmth that Din loved so much.

Sighing, Luke opened his eyes to face his husband. Din’s question wasn’t out of jealousy or annoyance; he seemed to be genuinely curious.

“I don’t know… Or maybe I do but it’s hard to explain.”

“It’s me you’re talking to. So explain.” Din’s tone was soft, but he tapped Luke’s bum teasingly before resuming his previous soft caresses.

“I guess that whenever I’m with Chelli in her borderline lunatic demands I get to be just Luke again. And sometimes that helps me clean my head, like a recharge. Of course she will do things I don’t agree with and we’ll argue but it’s part of the game now. And she’s a good person, she deserves a friend. And I’m the only one she has. Sometimes I think I’m the only one she’s ever had.”

“I’m sensing something else.”

“Sensing?” Luke chuckled, “I’m proud of you Djarin.”

“What is it?”

“She makes me feel closer to my father.”

Din halted his movements at that, his hand laying flat on Luke’s bare hip. He knew the story, he knew Aphra worked on several missions with Vader, until she betrayed him and became one of his preys.

“No one knew him like she did,” Luke continued. “And I guess that, even subconsciously, that’s what drew me to her on the first place.”

Din knew Luke and Chelli had met before he had known Vader was his father. They started working together and had actually got along well and seemed to be a good team. Then she betrayed him, as that was her way at the time. Luke never stopped believing her, even though he was hurt by what she had done, but he felt her regret, a feeling that was quite foreign to her.

When they met again, years later, after the Empire had been defeated, Luke knew everything could be different for once. Leia wasn’t very happy with that and strongly advised her brother to stay away from the former Imperial. But Luke was strong-minded, especially so when he believed someone. With time they became quite close; it was a different relationship from the one he had with his sister, Han and Chewie, but he enjoyed her company and he always had a blast with her.

After he rescued Grogu, she was the one who convinced him to look for Din after he told her about their brief meeting and how he had felt something that he didn’t quite understand when he had looked into those brown eyes.

_“You just left? With his child? Damn Skywalker, not even I would be that cruel.”_

“I won’t pretend I understand, but I respect it, as long as you don’t get hurt.” Din said tracing the scar on Luke’s cheek. “Such a beautiful face deserves better care.”

“Flatterer… One would think you’re trying to get into my pants,” Luke grinned.

“What pants?” With that Din cupped the curve of his ass and leaned down to peck his lips. “You’re not wearing any,” he said in that low voice that made Luke’s flutter from the inside.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ ,” Luke whispered getting serious for a moment. “You’re my home, forever.”

*

The next morning, Luke found Chelli in their kitchen playing with Grogu.

“Oh go away! I can’t stand that look on your face.”

“What look?” He asked innocently.

“Of someone who has been fucked so good…”

“Chelli! There’s a baby in the room!” Luke complained making his way to Grogu and picking him up.

“You’re still disgusting. Anyway, I’m leaving, I was just waiting for you to emerge from your love nest to thank you.”

Luke frowned. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

“Don’t get used to it,” she said pointing a finger at him. “And you my sweet, I’ll see you very soon.” She told Grogu, while caressing his head. It always amazed Luke (and Din, much to his dismay) how much the child loved Chelli. “You keep your dads in line for me!” She turned to Luke then, “I’ll comm you when I need you,” she teased with a wink. “Bye!”

“Of course you will.”

He turned to his son then, “I see you’re already fed and it’s still early. Want to snuggle in bed with _buir_ and I?” Grogu cooed happily. “I knew you’d agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with Chelli since she first appeared in Vader's comics and now I guess I got addicted to writing her this way. So if you'd like to see more of these dynamics, let me know :)
> 
> If you want to say hi on tumblr I'm @luzmyway :)


End file.
